runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mogre
Mogres zijn Slayer monsters waarvoor level 32 Slayer nodig is om te doden. Ze kunnen alleen gedood worden nadat de Mogre miniquest voltooid is. Mogres, moeten uit het water gelokt worden met Fishing Explosives, waarna ze de speler die ze gelokt heeft zullen aanvallen. Om ze te lokken moet je een paar stappen van de vis plek gaan staan bij mudskipper point, en de explosiven gebruiken op de vis plek. Spelers mogen ook Super Fishing Explosives gebruiken als ze de Kennith's Concerns quest voltooid hebben. Hun naam lijkt een samenvoeging van "marine/mudskipper" en "ogre". Ze raken slecht en hebben een lage defence. Geschiedenis De mogres zijn vermoedelijk afstammelingen van het Bandos' army, wat hij gebruikt heeft tijdens de God Wars. Zoals de jogres de ogres uit de tropen zijn, zijn de mogres de ogres die onder water voortplanten, en mogelijk door Bandos aangepast om onder water adem te halen. Dit ras is vermoedelijk gefokt om de vijand van Bandos onder water te bestrijden. Locaties *Mudskipper Point, ten zuiden van Port Sarim (Fairy ring: A-I-Q) Strategie Om met Mogres te kunnen vechten moeten spelers eerst de mini-quest voltooien, die je kan beginnen door te praten met Skippy in Rimmington. Na afloop is het mogelijk om Mogres uit het water te lokken met Fishing Explosive (of Super Fishing Explosive) op de vreemde vis plaatsen bij mudskipper point. Mogres droppen veel rauwe vis dus het is mogelijk om hier lang te blijven zonder te banken als spelers een axe en een tinderbox meenemen om het voedsel te koken. Na het starten van A Fairy Tale part II-Cure a Queen, is het makkelijk om te banken in Zanaris met de Fairy Ring (A-I-Q) die midden in het schiereiland ligt. Drops 100% drops : Seed drops : Overige drops * 5-15 Water runes (veel voorkomend) * Raw sardine (veel voorkomend) * Raw pike (zeldzaam) * Raw salmon (zeldzaam) * Raw tuna **1 unnoted (veel voorkomend) **2-3 noted (veel voorkomend) * Raw swordfish **1 unnoted ( erg veel voorkomend) **2-3 noted (veel voorkomend) * Raw shark (veel voorkomend) * Raw herring (veel voorkomend) * Oyster (niet erg veel voorkomend) * Seaweed **1 unnoted (zeldzaam) **6-8 noted (niet erg veel voorkomend) * Fishbowl (zeldzaam) * Logs (veel voorkomend) * 5-15 Fishing bait (veel voorkomend) * Staff of water (veel voorkomend) * Mudskipper hat (erg veel voorkomend) * Flippers (niet zoveel voorkomend) * Long bone (niet zoveel voorkomend) * Curved bone (zeldzaam) * Crunchy claw token (erg veel voorkomend) * Mogre bone (Na voltooiing van het eerste deel en gebruikt in het tweede deel van de Rag and Bone Man quest) * 4-6 Fishing explosives (veel voorkomend) Overige informatie * Spelers kunnen voorwerpen zoals Flippers en Mudskipper hat krijgen als drops van Mogres. Deze voorwerpen zijn unique en alleen gedropped door Mogres. * Een Crunchy claw token kan aan Nung gegeven worden in ruil voor een baby Giant crab. * Mogres, en alle andere Ogre, kregen een grafische update op 17 March 2009, met het uitbrengen van The Chosen Commander quest. * Mogres zeggen steeds iets als ze uit het water komen, zoalse : "Da boom-boom kill all da fishies!", (worringly) "I smack you good!", "Smash stupid human!", "Tasty human!" en nog een paar. * Dit is een redelijke manier voor spelers om aan raw sharks te komen zonder het fishing level te hebben om ze te vangen. Zie ook *Mogre (miniquest) *Zogre *Ogre *Jogre *Mogre Camp en:Mogre Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Slayer monsters Categorie:Droplists